Love Entangled
by RandomKidCoco
Summary: This is a yuri story. A unspeakable love between predator and prey. Belinda, a girl-eating naga and Jennifer a high school girl. How will this end?
1. Chapter 1

_Breaking natures rules._

"Hey Jennifer!" Lily, a shouted knocking Jennifer out of her daze.

"Yeah Lily?" she asked. It was before home economics class, the teacher hadn't arrived so everyone was talking and playing around.

"What are you in the Chinese zodiac?" Lily asked.

"A rat," I replied.

"I'm a snake!" Lily said with excitement.

"Wait you and I were born in the same year Lily." Jennifer told her.

Lily shook her head. "Maybe year of the rat, but some people go by months. I was born in June that is the snakes month." Lily said.

Jennifer shook her head. Lily had the strangest ways.

"Don't look at me like that. Everybody is into it now." Lily said with a small frown.

"So I'm still a rat. We can still be friends as long as you don't try and eat me," she joked.

"I'm a snake too, course I'd rather eat Lily instead of someone like you," Josh, a boy from their class said as he leaned over to them. He smiled at Lily.

Lily narrowed her blue eyes at him.

"Go burn yourself," Jennifer said.

"Rat shouldn't be friends with snakes. It against nature. Freak." Josh said to her.

Jennifer was about to say something, but the teacher walked in.

"Hello class you are all Juniors so I expect you can get to your seat on your own," he said a bit of annoyance in his voice.

"Today we are going to be working with peppers. I want all of you to make a something using the techniques we have learned this week." the teacher said.

Jennifer grabbed her ingredients and went to stand next to Lily.

"Jennifer, you have an extra hair tie?" Lily asked as she pushed her long blonde hair behind her ears.

"Here," Jennifer said handing one to her. Jennifer had short black hair that she kept up in a ponytail. Unlike Lily's blue eyes, she had dark brown.

Lily stood and watched as Jennifer diced the peppers.

"For once I am glad you work a part time job at a mexican restaurant." Lily said.

"Yeah, you should have seen me the first few days. My eyes were always red from the peppers," Jennifer said with a smile as she pushed the now diced peppers into a pan.

She worked as a prep cook at a mexican restaurant. Her main jobs were to cut up peppers and other ingredients. She was used to the light mist of sprays they gave off. Also she cleaned pots and pans at the end of the day.

Lily pushed the peppers and other ingredients around in the pan. Jennifer looked around the room. Josh and his partner seemed to be making some kind of soup. Which wasn't going well by the looks of the black smoke coming off of it. Jennifer held a giggle back as she watched them scramble.

Near the end of class the teacher asked for each group to bring their dishes up. Lily and Jennifer had made a simple pasta dish. Josh and his partner looked some what like the dish water from the restaurant Jennifer worked at. As she walked back to her table, she noticed Josh smirk. He was up to something.

Josh moved in front of Jennifer and 'accidentally' spilt his dish. Luckily Jennifer moved back avoiding getting soaked in the liquid. However, it had managed to spatter on her uniform.

"Oops," Josh said with a smile.

Jennifer was going to push him, smack him, or something. However before she had the chance the bell rang and Lily pulled her away.

"He's a jerk," Lily said after they got to the front of the school.

"I would have taught him a lesson," Jennifer said with a frown.

"Jen, don't sink down to his level." she told her.

Jennifer wrinkled her forehead, she didn't like being called 'Jen', but she knew Lily was right.

"Okay, well I got to get going home." Jennifer said.

"I gotta stay here, need to be tutored in english." Lily said with a sigh.

They waved to each other and parted ways.

Belinda slithered through the forest that was right next to the city so many lived. Her green hair flowing down her mostly bare back. Her skin a purplish hue, the snake part of her body was green. She was a Naga. As she slithered he stomach growled. She frowned and placed her hand on her stomach.

"Dinner time." she said to herself as she slithered into the city.

"Belinda!" a voice said. A male Naga slithered next to her. He had black hair that flowed down his back. His skin the same hue. He was shirtless, his eyes red. "What you up to?" he asked.

Belinda rolled her eyes. "Hello Damien. I'm going to get something to eat." she said curtly.

"Oh, I just ate. I'll come with you anyway." he said.

"I'd rather do this alone." Belinda said looking at him. She made her annoyance apparent.

"Well I know a good place where they have the best girls to eat. Try a couple blocks away from the school. Students should be walking home now," he said trying to get on her good side.

"I hear they are your favorite," Damien said with a small smile.

"They are what a only eat," she said curtly as she slithered away.

"Happy hunting," he called after her.

She did take his advice though. She smiled when she saw a school girl with short black hair in a ponytail. The school girl was looking at her uniform.

Jennifer was walking home looking at the small stains on her uniform. "Aw man," she said to herself as she walked past a dark ally.

Belinda knew how to deal with prey in a city. The key was to grab them so they couldn't scream. She wrapped her tail around Jennifer's waist and pulled her into the ally.

Jennifer was going to let out a startled scream, but the way Belinda had pulled her knock the wind out of her. Jennifer was now coiled in Belinda's tail. She stared up at Belinda, shocked and was shaking.

"No offense, Naga's gotta eat, girlie," she said. Belinda leaned forward to start on Jennifer's head, but then stopped. Belinda stared into Jennifer's dark brown eyes. They were beautiful. Belinda breathed her in. Jennifer smelt delicious. She couldn't describe it, but she could smell the spices on her. She was going to be spicy, her favorite. Belinda licked Jennifer's cheek. Her skin was soft and supple. She could feel Jennifer shiver lightly in her coils. Then instead of unhinging her jaw and eating Jennifer, Belinda closed her eyes and kissed Jennifer deeply.

When Belinda had come towards Jennifer's face after the lick she closed her eyes. Jennifer had no clue had Naga's ate, she assumed it would be like a snake. She felt the powerful tail around her. Jennifer didn't struggle she too was captivated by Belinda's yellow eyes. Jennifer was expecting to feel Belinda's mouth on her head, but instead she felt her lips on her own. Jennifer began to kiss back. The moment seemed to last forever.

Belinda the opened her eyes and realized what she was doing. A wave of lust went over her. Quickly Belinda released Jennifer and slithered away.

Jennifer stood for a second in shock, then she sprinted as fast as she could home.

Jennifer was panting when she got home. What just happened? Did she really almost get eaten? Jennifer got some water from the kitchen and tried to calm down. Even after she began to breath again her heat was still fluttering in her chest.

"Jennifer is that you?" her mother called. "I about to start dinner, want anything in particular?"

"No mom. I'm good." Jennifer called back. She doubted people would believe what happened. Jennifer went to her room and flopped on her bed. She stared at the ceiling. Jennifer touched her lips.

"My first kiss." Jennifer said in awe.

Belinda slithered through the backstreets. "What had just happened? Why did I not eat her? Maybe I was feeling lust instead of hunger. No, I swear I was hungry before." Belinda thought. It didn't matter now. Belinda was having a different need now. A need that needed to be satisfied. Belinda head the voice of several males.

They were all together laughing. There was one that caught Belinda's eye. The man of about 19 years of age was tall with some muscle on his body. He had short black hair, his face was round. Why was that he was so familiar? It didn't matter.

"Sorry guys I gotta head home. My mom wants me to come visit every once and a while. If I don't visit she start crying about how I'm in college." the voice said.

Belinda followed it. She saw the owner of the voice. As soon as the man was alone Belinda grabbed him. Quickly she retreated into a building. It was obviously a waiting room. The man's light brown eyes were filled with fear.

"Relax I have no intention of eating you," she told him.

Belinda set the man on a couch and pulled off the his clothes and placed herself on top of him. The man let out a gasp in pleasure. Loud noises could have been heard from the room they were in.

_About half an hour later. _

The man had fallen asleep. Belinda coiled herself in the corner of a room. Why was it that the urge was still there? It had left some and yet a shadow of it was still there. Belinda had done what she always did. She sat in the corner in thought. "Why is he so familiar?" she thought.

"Jennifer, Zackery is coming to dinner right? He should be home," Jennifer's mother called from the kitchen, waking Jennifer from her light nap.

She had been dreaming about the Naga. Strangely enough Jennifer wouldn't call it a nightmare. It was more of a dream. They were kissing. Jennifer had placed her hands on the naga's breasts rubbing them softly. It felt so warm so-

"Jennifer! Call your brother!" Jennifer's mom called, snapping Jennifer out of it.

"Okay Mom," Jennifer said grabbing her phone.

The man's phone rang. He was still out of it, exhausted probably. Belinda slithered over to the phone. She didn't want someone to call a missing persons, that would lad to investigating and just a bunch of trouble for her. She picked up the phone.

"Hello?" Belinda said into the phone.

"Zack are you coming home for dinner?" Jennifer said on the other side. Not hearing Belinda's greeting.

"Um I'm sorry. This isn't Zack. He just got on a bus. He must of dropped this. I'll return it to him we were having a little meeting together." Belinda said. This is usually what she said when this occasion happened.

Jennifer was silent. She recognized the voice. 'No offense, Naga's gotta eat too, girlie' "Could it be? No no it couldn't. I'm imaging things" Jennifer thought.

"Hello?" Belinda said into the phone.

"O-Okay, thank you," Jennifer said. She hung up the phone she was frozen where she stood.

Belinda hung up the phone. The girl's voice was amazing on the other end. Belinda imagined her with black hair and dark brown eyes. Then she froze. That was why he was so familiar.

"Oy wake up," Belinda said to the passed out Zack.

"Yes," he said sleepily.

"You have a sister?" she asked her tone serious.

"Uh-huh," Zack said then slipping back into sleep.

Belinda nibbled her nails out of nervousness. She was hungry and she now had sex with Jennifer's brother. Not only that she picked him out. Usually Belinda just grabbed a suitable guy at random. He caught her eye. Why?

((A.N This concludes chapter 1. Ah, we leave our protagonists with many questions. Will any be answered?))


	2. Chapter 2

_Acknowledged_

Zackery woke up rubbing his head. "What happened?" he thought. He remember Belinda. "Damn I know better than to go drinking when I need to go home," he said to himself. "Snake woman, I must have been really smashed," he thought.

Zackery left the building and hurried on his way home. Belinda followed.

"So this is where she lives. No I came to make sure there aren't suspicions on why Zackery wasn't late," Belinda thought to herself shaking her head. She then slithered away to look for a place to sleep.

Jennifer heard her brother come in. He was two hours late. Then she heard her mother talking to him. She began to cry.

"You're all grown up now! I knew this was going to happen! You don't need your mother!" her mother cried.

"Mom, its okay. I'm still your little boy. I just got hung up with some friends," Zackery said comforting her.

Jennifer was comforted that he was home. Maybe that woman wasn't the naga. Jennifer sighed as she lay on her bed. Slowly she closed her eyes and drifted to sleep.

Jennifer awoke in front of Belinda. She stood.

"How?" Jennifer asked.

"I needed to see you," Belinda said to her.

"I needed to see you," Jennifer said to Belinda.

The two were just staring deeply into each other's eyes. Jennifer took a step towards her. Belinda slithered forward. Jennifer placed her hand on Belinda's face. Belinda leaned forward. Her soft skin up against Jennifer's. Jennifer leaned closer to Belinda. There faces were mere millimeters away. Jennifer leaned in some more there lips were about to touch...

_Beep beep beep! Beep beep beep! Beep beep beep!_

Jennifer rolled over and hit her alarm clock. She sat up. "A dream..." Jennifer said to herself. Quickly Jennifer went through her morning routine, brush her teeth, put on her uniform, brush her hair and then tie it up.

"Morning Jennifer," Zackery said from the breakfast table. He had probably staid over the night to keep their mother calm.

"Hey, where were you last night?"

"Went out with some friends and lost track of time," he said sheepishly.

"Okay, nothing unusual?" Jennifer asked.

"No. Like what?"

"Nothing," Jennifer said.

They had their breakfast and then Jennifer ran off to school. She spotted Lily in the hall.

"Lily!" Jennifer called to her. "You won't believe what happened to me yesterday. I-" Jennifer paused. She wasn't quite she how to put it.

"What?" Lily asked.

"I was almost eaten yesterday," Jennifer said finally. She then heard a snort. Jennifer turned around and who else was it but Josh.

"Who the hell would want to be in bed with you?" Josh said laughing as he walked by.

Lily looked away from him and stared at Jennifer. "Did you call the police. I mean if you were almost raped-"

"No Lily. I mean eaten, by a Naga." Jennifer said. Lily was into mythology so Jennifer knew she would understand. Instead Lily looked at her as if she was crazy.

"Jen, I think your not drinking enough water or something," Lily said.

"No Lily I'm fine. it really-" Jennifer was interrupted by the bell.

The two went to class.

Belinda woke up from under a tree with a yawn. She slithered through the forest and sat by the lake. It was her favorite place to sit and think. She ran her fingers on the water's surface. For some reason Jennifer was still on her mind. She tried to shake herself out of it, with no success. She had a strange dream.

Belinda stood with Jennifer. She slithered up to her. Jennifer started to tremble.

"Is something wrong?" Belinda asked.

"No, I have been waiting for this," Jennifer said looking at her.

"For what?" Belinda asked.

Jennifer walked forward and placed her hands around Belinda. She ran her lips on Belinda's skin. Belinda blush and shivered lightly as Jennifer moved across her body with her ultimately soft lips. Jennifer looked into Belinda's eyes. Belinda leaned forward, their lips were about to meet, when Belinda woke up.

Belinda stared at the lake trying to complete the dream.

"Belinda!"

Belinda sighed and looked over. It was Damien.

"Hi Damien." Belinda said.

"I didn't see you last night. Did you get a good catch?" he asked as he slithered closer to her. He sat next to her by the tree. He went to intertwine his black tail with her green, but she moved her tail away.

"I actually did go to the place you suggested," Belinda admitted. She paused. Belinda then pictured Jennifer in Damien's coils. She would look up at him in fear. The mental image of Damien smiled and wrapped his mouth around her. Belinda got rid of the image before she saw Jennifer slid down his throat.

"To be honest no one passed by," Belinda lied. "It took so long,"

Damien frowned. "What? I always get good prey there. I mean they vary between fighters and non-fighters but-"

"No, I suggest you not waste your time there. You probably over used it," Belinda said interrupting.

"Oh, well maybe you could show me some good spots," Damien said leaning towards her.

"Sorry, two's a crowd," Belinda said to him.

"I believe the saying is two's a party and three is a crowd." Damien said leaning closer, his face was getting rather close to Belinda's. Silently he hoped today would be the day.

"Still, too many cook's in the kitchen," Belinda said moving away from him.

She got up and slithered away. Damien sat, he sighed and stared out at the lake. "She likes you," he said with a small smile.

Belinda felt a burning feeling of emptiness in her stomach. "That's right I didn't even eat yesterday," she said to herself. She made her way to the city.

The bell signaled school was over. Jennifer stood and put away her books.

"You sure you don't want me to walk with you?" Lily asked.

"Don't you still have tutoring?" Jennifer asked.

"Right," Lily said with a sigh.

"I'll be fine," Jennifer said.

The two walked through the halls.

"Got to go," Jennifer said. "Have fun."

Lily waved as Jennifer went to the front of the school. When Jennifer walked she saw Eliza sitting on a bench. She was alone and looking rather sad today. Which was rather strange, usually she would be bouncing around the so-called 'popular group'. She looked even more down cast with her dark brown hair covering her face

"You okay Eliza?" Jennifer asked.

"Fine, I mean, Josh is such a jerk!" she said.

"Tell me something I don't know,"

"Hey you live around here right?" Eliza asked looking up at her.

For some reason Jennifer felt like she was going to regret answering.

"A few miles, bout an hour walk," Jennifer said with a shrug.

"Can I walk with you? I live near by too." Eliza said her face lighting up.

"Um, sure," Jennifer said.

The two started off away from the school. As soon as they started walking Eliza starting talking.

"I mean Josh was suppose to ask me to welcome back dance. But he goes and asks Julia! I mean Julia is such a tramp. She'll go out with anyone. And she said yes! I mean she as the one who said me and Josh looked good together!" Eliza ranted.

Jennifer added in the proper 'uh-huhs' and 'yeahs' as Eliza prattled on. Jennifer felt a little at ease being with someone else. If the Naga did attack again at least she wasn't alone.

Strangely enough, Jennifer wanted to see her again.

Belinda laid low in the same ally. She heard some girl prattling on and on about something. "Must be on the phone," Belinda thought to herself. "Easy."

Belinda saw the girl, brown hair and rather busty. She quickly coiled her tail around her waist and pulled her into the ally. The girl looked up at Belinda with shock. Belinda unhinged her jaw and started on the girl's head.

As Jennifer kept walking she noticed something. Eliza had stopped talking. Actually. She was missing all together. Then it hit her. This was the same place where the Naga had pulled her away. Jennifer ran into the ally. The last part she saw of Eliza was her feet sliding into Belinda's mouth.

Belinda smiled as she hinged her jaw back in place. "That hit the spot." she said with a smile.

That's when Belinda noticed Jennifer. Jennifer had dropped her backpack in shock. Jennifer turned and ran as fast as she could. Belinda slithered after her in the backstreets. Jennifer continued to run. She was out of breath. Jennifer stopped and looked around. She didn't see Belinda. Jennifer breathed. Then she felt something pull her behind a large stack of boxes.

Belinda pulled Jennifer to her hiding spot with her tail. She kept it loosely around Jennifer.

"We need to talk," Belinda said to her.

Jennifer stared up at Belinda, but then got her bearings. "I'm not going without a fight," she told Belinda.

"I'm not hungry," Belinda told her.

"Oh," Jennifer said.

They came to an awkward silence. Neither knowing what to say.

"Sorry, by the way," Belinda said finally. "For trying to eat you."

"It's okay," Jennifer said looking away.

"What do I say? Oh by the way sorry I had sex with your brother?" Belinda thought to herself.

"What do I say? Gee I like the way you kissed me. What did you do to my brother?" Jennifer thought.

"Um, I guess I won't hold you up," Belinda said finally as she moved her tail out of Jennifer's way.

The only thing was that Jennifer didn't want to leave. She stayed there.

"Um, well," Jennifer said. Not quite sure what she was going to say.

"Yes?" Belinda asked.

"Well, I don't even know your name" Jennifer said. A cold wind blew making Jennifer shiver. She had left her jacket in her backpack.

"Here," Belinda said with a small smile. She wrapped her tail around Jennifer.

"Thanks," Jennifer said with a small smile.

"My name is Belinda. What is yours?"

"Jennifer," she said.

"Jennifer, I like it." Belinda said with a smile.

They stared into each others eyes. Jennifer leaned closer to Belinda. Belinda leaned in as well. The two were so close to each other, like in both of their unfinished dreams. Then Jennifer had her lips meet with Belinda's. Jennifer started to kiss her. Belinda's eye's widened with surprise, but then she returned the kiss. Jennifer pulled her hands out of Belinda's coils and placed them around her neck. Belinda slid her forked tongue into Jennifer's mouth and moved it around slowly.

Jennifer shiver lightly in Belinda's coils. They continued to kiss each other. The outside world melted around them. Then Jennifer's phone rang. Jennifer ignored it and deepened the kissed. The phone stopped and then started up again. Belinda held Jennifer close. The phone stopped and started up again.

There was only one person Jennifer knew that would keep calling her, her mother.

"I'm sorry," Jennifer said pulling away. Belinda let Jennifer out of her coils. Jennifer picked up the phone off the ground.

"Hey Mom. Yeah I'm sorry I was with a friend. I'm on the way home. Maybe another 10 minuets. Okay love you bye," Jennifer said into the phone.

"I got to go," Jennifer said to Belinda. "So I'll see you later?" Jennifer asked.

"Definitely," Belinda said with a smile

Jennifer smiled and waved to Belinda. She then walked away at a brisk pace so she wouldn't worry her mother.

Belinda sighed. Then she remembered that Jennifer had dropped her backpack she slithered over to the other ally to get it.

Jennifer ate dinner, her mind else where. She kept thinking of Belinda. "Later I had said later, but when is later?" Jennifer said to herself.

Jennifer laid in her bed. She was in her favorite PJs, a gray tank and red pants. As Jennifer laid under the covers something felt off. She missed the feeling of Belinda's coils. They were so comforting to her. As she lay in her bed she heard some tapping on her window. She went over to it and there was Belinda.

"Belinda?" Jennifer said with surprise as she opened her window.

"You dropped your backpack," Belinda said holding it up.

"Thanks," Jennifer said grabbing it through the window. "Do you want to come in?" Jennifer asked.

"Sure," Belinda said slithering through the window.

"Is this your room?" she asked.

"Yeah," Jennifer said sitting on her bed.

"Its nice," Belinda said appreciatively sitting next to her.

"Night Jennifer," Jennifer's mother said to her from across the hall.

"Night mom," Jennifer said back.

"I guess I'll go," Belinda said getting up.

"Would you mind staying?" Jennifer asked.

Belinda turned to her. "Not at all,"

Jennifer climbed in bed. under the covers. Belinda climbed in bed with her. She wrapped her tail around Jennifer. The two held at each other in the darkness.

"Thanks," Jennifer said to her.

Belinda smiled and kissed her softly and Jennifer kissed her back. Jennifer ran her fingers through Belinda's hair.

"Go to sleep," Belinda told her.

Jennifer nodded and then slowly drifted off to sleep.

Belinda looked at Jennifer lovingly as she slept as she too drifted off. Unknowingly sucking on Jennifer's fingers while she slept.

((A.N So the two have come to terms. But of course things can't all be easy.))


	3. Chapter 3

_Complications_

"Jennifer!" a young girl said as she poked Jennifer's leg.

"Mmm," Jennifer said rolling over.

"Jennifer. Can we go to school?" the girl asked again.

"School? WAH!" Jennifer said as she bolted up.

She looked over at her clock. It read 6:45. Today was a Thursday. Meaning that her mother had to go to work early. The one who had woken Jennifer was her younger sister Emma. Emma's hair was brown instead of black and her eyes were much lighter. it was Jennifer's job to get her to the bus stop.

Jennifer tried to get up, but she found Belinda had coiled herself around her. Belinda opened her eyes slowly. It took her a while to realize where she was. And then she saw the sun hit Jennifer's face. It was shiny, but not in an oily way. Almost as if it were wet. Belinda's heart sank. Had she been licking Jennifer in her sleep? Now that Belinda thought of it she had been dreaming of eating such a tender morsel.

"Belinda, could you uncoil me?" Jennifer asked as she tried to worm her way out of Belinda's coils.

"Oh, sorry," Belinda said unwrapping her tail from Jennifer's body. It worried Belinda even more that she had coiled herself around Jennifer in her sleep. "No way would I eat Jennifer in my sleep." Belinda thought.

Jennifer hopped up and ran to the kitchen. She rushed around as she prepared breakfast and packed her bag. Belinda slithered to the living room and watched. She then felt a poke on her tail.

"I'm Emma." Emma said with a smile.

"Hello Emma. My name is Belinda," Belinda replied back to her.

Belinda was surprised that Emma wasn't scared. Of course she looked to be about 5. Younger humans always tended to be more understanding. Jennifer was still running around.

"Can I help?" Belinda asked.

"Yeah. Can you fix her some cereal?" Jennifer asked.

"Sure," Belinda said.

In honesty Belinda had no idea what cereal was. Emma grabbed a box of fruit loops. Belinda grabbed a bowl. "What do I do now?" she asked.

"It needs milk!" Emma said cheerfully.

Belinda searched the kitchen and found the milk. She poured it into the bowl and then she poured the fruit loops. Belinda then grabbed a spoon and gave it to Emma, who began to happily eat.

Jennifer came out of her room in her uniform, her hair pulled back. "Want something to drink Belinda?" she asked.

"Water please," Belinda said.

Jennifer fixed herself some juice and gave Belinda some water. They had some time before Jennifer needed to take Emma to the corner where the school bus picked her up.

"Jennifer, are you and Belinda going to have a baby now?" Emma asked.

Jennifer was so surprised she spit out her juice in a mist. Belinda chocked a little on her water and coughed.

"What would make you say that?" Jennifer coughed.

"You were laying together like Mommy and Daddy did." Emma said.

"That doesn't mean we are going to have a baby," Belinda said.

"Then where do babies come from?"

There was an awkward silence in the room. Belinda wasn't sure why. She was about to explain when Jennifer said something.

"Okay! I think its time to take you to the bus." Jennifer said cleaning the table.

Belinda bid both of them good bye. She gave Jennifer a parting kiss.

Jennifer got Emma on the bus. She was now at school. Things were relatively normal. Except Jennifer wasn't feeling too good after her 3rd class.

"You okay?" Lily asked.

"I don't feel too good." Jennifer said. She felt hot, weak and nauseous.

Lily put her hand to Jennifer's head. "Jen you're burning up! You should go to the nurse. Come on." Lily said walking Jennifer down the hall.

"I don't need to," Jennifer said.

Lily didn't listen and just pulled her along.

"My goodness you have a temperature of 105! You need to go home." the nurse said writing up a note.

Jennifer had managed to convince Lily she could walk home on her own.

Jennifer made it home, when she crawled into bed.

_Several hours later._

Belinda had been waiting for Jennifer in the ally for a while now. She wondered where she was. Belinda slithered to Jennifer's house. Belinda tapped of the window.

Jennifer managed to wake up. She open the window.

"Belinda. Hi," she said weakly.

"You okay?" Belinda asked.

"Just a fever," Jennifer said. "Don't come in."

"Why not?" Belinda asked.

"I don't want you getting sick." Jennifer said.

"I'll be fine."

"Please?" Jennifer asked. She gave a cough. "Just stay away for a few days." Jennifer plead.

Belinda sighed. "Okay only for a few days."

"Thank you."

"Feel better okay?" Belinda said as she slithered away.

Jennifer nodded as she closed her window.

Jennifer had slept the entire day. When her mother came home she took care of her. Mean while Belinda had gone into Chinatown. She found a pharmacy and peeked in.

"Hello. How my I help you?" the man asked with a chinese accent.

"What's good for fevers?" she asked.

"Oh I know what's good wait here." the man said. He began to beat herbs and make medicine.

"Here you are."

Belinda felt bad that she was going to have to steal the medicine. She was about to take it and leave.

"Free of charge," the man said with a smile.

"What?" Belinda asked.

"Free of charge. On the house." the man said again. "Take care of her now."

Belinda gave the man a look, but then slithered off. She had a lot more time on her hands so she went to the forest and enjoyed the peace and calm.

_Friday..._

_Saturday. _

Jennifer called in sick for work. She was feeling better but her mother had insisted. Jennifer was preparing breakfast.

Belinda couldn't stand another moment being away for Jennifer. She was willing to risk it. Not to mention she had to give Jennifer the medicine. As Belinda slithered along her stomach growled.

"When was the last time I ate?" Belinda wondered.

She knew she should eat something. If she was around she might be tempted to eat Emma or even worse Jennifer. She kept her ears open. A few moments later she heard footsteps. Belinda waited in the shadows. It was a man. A few moments later a girl passed.

She had long blond hair and was holding a book of some sort. She wore a backpack and a uniform like Jennifer's. Belinda used her tail to pull the girl into the shadows. Once Belinda coiled her up she dropped her book and backpack in fear. She stared up at Belinda with blue eyes. They were filled with shock.

"Sorry. Naga's got to eat." Belinda said simply.

She began to work on the girl's head. At that point she screamed. The screaming ended when Belinda swallowed her down. Then she slithered her way to Jennifer's house. Belinda glanced at the book. It was about mythology.

Belinda knocked of the window, expecting to see Jennifer to be sleeping. Actually Jennifer walked in and opened the window.

"Jennifer? Well, I see your better." Belinda said.

"Much. Well still a little hot and a head ache, but I'm much better," Jennifer said. "Mom has a meeting. Come on in."

Belinda came in through the window and followed Jennifer. Jennifer had been cooking.

"Hi Belinda!" Emma said from the couch.

Belinda waved. "Should you really be cooking?"

"I'm fine. I promise I'll sit after." Jennifer said.

"Oh take these." Belinda said putting the medicine on the table.

"Oh Belinda. Thank you," Jennifer said with a smile. She has finished cooking and came out. Jennifer picked up the medicine.

"Is this Chinese? Oh my friend Lily has been telling me for ages to go get medicine for anything. She's actually coming over today. She'e gonna be really excited. She is really into mythology." Jennifer said.

Belinda sat for a moment and then she realized something. She had been really close to Jennifer's house when she ate and that book had said mythology.

"Hey Jennifer what does Lily look like?" Belinda asked.

"Long blonde hair, kind of short, blue eyes. Why?" Jennifer asked.

Belinda stood. "Jennifer I'm going to need your help"

Jennifer nodded. Then Belinda slithered outside into a secluded spot.

"What is it?" Jennifer asked.

"Lily and I have met," Belinda said.

"Wha- Oh. Oh no" Jennifer said her face paling. "Belinda you got-"

Belinda held up a hand and the regurgitated Lily. Jennifer ran to her.

"Lily, Lily. You okay?"

"Jennifer! You won't believe it! I was eaten by a Naga! By-by her!" Lily said pointing at Belinda.

"Its okay Lily. This is Belinda. This is all some misunderstanding." Jennifer said trying to calm her.

"Make sure you wash the slime off...It would probably be best if I leave for a second and eat something," Belinda said. She gave Jennifer a peck on the cheek and slithered off.

Lily stared wide eyed at Jennifer.

((A.N Wow snap! How will this pan out? Will Lily be cool with this?))


	4. Chapter 4

_Accepting and Discovery_

"What was that?" Lily said panicking.

Jennifer wasn't quite sure where to begin. She looked at Lily and saw a few minor burns on her body from the acid in Belinda's stomach.

"Come on, let's wash you off," Jennifer said picking her up.

It definitely was acid. Within a few moments Jennifer felt a tingle in her hand followed by a burning sensation.

"No, you need to tell me," Lily said looking at her.

"After," Jennifer said with a bit of a pleading tone. She was sure Lily had stopped feeling the effects of the acid, but they were still at work.

Lily nodded and Jennifer lead her to the shower. Lily stepped it and tossed her slightly eaten away uniform to Jennifer, who promptly threw it away and washed her hands.

"So when you said you were eaten before, was that what did it?" Lily said from the shower.

Jennifer walked into the bathroom. "_Almost _eaten," Jennifer said "and her name is Belinda."

Lily poked her head out of the shower. "So what the hell happened? You make friends while she slid you down her throat?" Lily said a bit harshly.

Jennifer sighed. Lily was upset, and she didn't blame her. However, she knew Lily would calm down. She actually thought Lily and Belinda would be friends. Well that's what she hopped.

"No, well she just didn't... She actually kissed me." Jennifer said blushing a bit.

Lily stared at her. "Wait, wait, wait. I saw she kissed you before too. Are you two together?" Lily exclaimed.

Jennifer paused and then thought of the night they had spent together and the kisses they shared. " I guess so," Jennifer said with a smile.

Lily had a shocked expression. "Jennifer. snap. out. of. it" Lily said to her. "She is a Naga, Jennifer. She will eat us and won't care. You guys can't-" Lily began.

"I was the reason she threw you up," Jennifer interrupted. "I didn't even know she ate you, Lily, my best friend, but when she found out she told me. Belinda does care. She is kind and thoughtful and honest. I get that you are a little freaked out. I was too, but you need to give her a chance!" Jennifer said to her, she had tried her best not to shout.

Lily pulled her head back in the shower and kept washing herself. There was a long pause.

"Okay," she said. "I'll get to know her."

Jennifer smiled. "Will you really?"

"What kind of friend would I be if I didn't get to know my friend's girlfriend?" Lily said stepping out and wrapping a towel around herself. "Besides, I saw the way you looked when Belinda pecked you on the cheek, you two looked more into each other than the long going couple at school," Lily said to her.

Jennifer smiled and handed Lily some clothes and turned to leave.

"But she did ruin my favorite uniform," Lily said.

"You don't have a favorite," Jennifer said shaking her head with a smile. Lily had calmed, well that was the first step.

Jennifer walked out into her living room and played with Emma. Then she heard a knock. Jennifer went and answered the door to see Belinda.

"How's it going, should I come back?" She asked peeking in.

"She's calmed down and wants to get to know you," Jennifer said letting her in.

"Jenny I am so sorry," Belinda said to her.

Jennifer was about to tell Belinda how she didn't like nicknames when she realized how she liked how Belinda said it. She liked the feel of it.

"Its okay," Jennifer said to her. She kissed Belinda on the lips.

Belinda placed her arms around Jennifer and deepened the kiss. Emma was too preoccupied with her toys to notice. Belinda put her forked tongue into Jennifer's mouth and explored it slowly. Jennifer's body tensed at the new pleasure. The two continued to kiss each other.

"Um, you really shouldn't do that in front of Emma, even if she isn't paying attention," Lily said from across the room.

It took a few moments for them to them to hear her. Then Jennifer and Belinda pulled away.

"Um I guess we should start over," Belinda said slithering over to Lily. "Hi, I'm Belinda."

"Hello I'm Lily."

There was a small awkward silence.

"So you're a Naga?" Lily asked.

"Yep," Belinda answered.

"That is so cool!" Lily exclaimed.

Belinda eyes widened with surprise. Jennifer smiled. She knew Lily's mythology loving side was coming out. They went into the living room and all sat down. The following conversation was more of a Q & A. Lily would ask all these questions about mythological creatures.

"So what about vampires?"

"To what I know of, they are extinct."

"What?"

"Personally, I think they have died out, but when they were alive they kept to themselves. So who knows." Belinda said shrugging.

"What about werewolves?" Lily asked.

"Now they do exist," Belinda said with a nod.

"Oh my god!" Lily exclaimed.

Belinda had come to like Lily, she reminded her of a small excited puppy. She smiled when she saw Lily's face light up. The conversation went on for a while. Jennifer was happy to see they were getting along.

"So Belinda, why can't you eat deer or something instead of... you know..." Lily said shifting a bit in her seat.

"Girls are the only thing I can eat," Belinda said sheepishly. Which actually confused her. Belinda was never embarrassed when talking about what she ate. Then again, she never talked about it to what would be her prey.

Lily glanced at Belinda's stomach for a little too long. Jennifer smacked her on the side. She looked at Jennifer with a face that said 'What?'. However she realized what she did and looked back to Belinda.

"Sorry," Lily said.

"Mommy's home!" Emma exclaimed from the window.

Lily, Belinda and Jennifer exchanged looks. Belinda quickly slithered into Jennifer's room. Then she slipped out of the window as smooth as oil.

"I'll see you," Belinda said to Jennifer.

"Yeah," she said.

Belinda and Jennifer leaned closer to each other. Then they kissed softly.

"Oh hello Lily," Jennifer's mother said from the other room.

"Oh Hi! I was just visiting Jennifer. Seeing how she was doing," Lily said in a louder than normal voice so Belinda and Jennifer could hear.

Jennifer kissed Belinda again and then pulled away.

"I'll see you tomorrow," Jennifer said to her.

"See you," Belinda said with a nod and then left.

Jennifer couldn't help but smile. She looked like she was glowing when she walked out of her room to see Lily talking to her mother.

"Lily dear, Jennifer is sick. You really shouldn't be visiting her," her mother said to her.

"Oh I also came to give her the homework... But I forgot my backpack..." Lily said glancing at Jennifer.

Jennifer understood. Lily had dropped her backpack in the ally when Belinda attacked her. She gave Lily an apologetic look.

"Well don't you think you should be getting home? Your parents might be getting worried. You can call Jennifer and tell her the homework."

"Right. Thanks Mrs. M," Lily said leaving. "See you later Jennifer," she said walking out.

Jennifer begged her mother to let her go to school on Monday. She had been feeling much better, besides a headache that came and went. She had been taking the medicine Belinda gave her which made it go away and made the sick feeling she had leave. Jennifer walked in to school and got some books from her locker.

"Hey Jennifer," Lily said walking up to her.

"Hey Lily."

"You know I was thinking... about Belinda. Its not safe for you to be with her. I mean would if she eats you?" Lily asked.

"She won't." Jennifer said to her.

"I know, but-"

Lily was interrupted by the bell. "Just be careful" Lily said going to class.

Jennifer walked to class. She was starting to feel really sick again, so she had some more of the medicine. As she sat in the first, second and third class, all she could think of was Belinda. She began to daydream about pulling off her clothes... Belinda's soft skin, her comforting coils... Jennifer closed her eyes. She felt a powerful yearning for her.

"Jennifer, are you with us?" her teacher asked.

"Yes, Ms. Monroe," Jennifer said snapping out of her daydream.

"Alright then. So as I was saying, the concupiscence plant is another example of a plant that grows only in temperate climates. Of course this plant requires a special amount of oxygen. Actually it is only grown in one specific area in China."

"Ms. Monroe?" a student asked raising their hand.

"Yes?"

"Why is it called the concupiscence plant?" a student asked.

"Well it is actually a powerful aphrodisiac."

Murmurs and giggles rippled through the class.

"Settle down. Settle down. It was used in old Chinese medicine, but because the plant is so difficult to grow, there are very few that still use the plant. Now tell me why the plant might need these specific requirements?" Ms. Monroe asked.

Jennifer was only half paying attention. Her heart, mind and body, were yearning for Belinda. Jennifer went through all of her classes this way. The final bell rang and Jennifer stood. Lily had to go and be tutored for English. So Jennifer walked home alone.

Jennifer peeked into the alleyway where she had meet Belinda before.

"Hey there," Belinda said with a smile. "I was hoping you'd come this way."

"I was hoping you'd be here," Jennifer said walking up to her and putting her arms around Belinda.

"So how are you?" Belinda asked.

"Better now that I'm with you."

Jennifer said nothing else and began to kiss Belinda. Belinda kissed her back and wrapped her tail around Jennifer. Jennifer shivered with pleasure at the feeling of Belinda's scales against her. Jennifer slid her hands along Belinda's body. Then Jennifer pulled her shirt off.

Belinda pulled away and stared at Jennifer's now bare stomach and shoulders.

"Don't you think this is too fast?" Belinda asked her.

"No, I have been wanting you Belinda," Jennifer said holding Belinda.

Belinda nodded and kissed Jennifer. Jennifer kissed Belinda back and ran her hands on Belinda's body. Jennifer slid her hands under the cloth that covered Belinda's breasts. She rubbed them softly. Belinda purred.

Belinda held Jennifer closer and ran her hands on Jennifer's soft skin. She slid her forked tongue into Jennifer's mouth.

Damien's stomach growled._ "_Now let's see if Belinda was right. I have been avoiding my usual spot, but I'm in the mood for a girl. Over there was always the best place. It wouldn't hurt to check,"Damien thought as he slithered through the forest.

He came to the ally and saw Belinda with a girl in her coils. "Was Belinda trying to steal my spot? Oh that is so sly and deceiving... Dang she's hot," Damien thought, a wave of longing running over him.

Damien waited for Belinda to finish her meal. However, it was taking a long time. This wasn't right. Belinda wasn't the type of naga who played with her food. Damien looked a little closer and the realized that Belinda wasn't trying to eat the girl. She was kissing her.

"Belinda?" Damien asked.

Belinda broke apart from Jennifer when she heard his voice. Jennifer looked over at Damien as well.

"What are you doing?" he asked slithering towards her. "I thought you didn't play with your food"

"I don't."

"Then what is this?"

"Jennifer, meet Damien. Damien, this is Jennifer."

"You know your prey's name?" Damien asked in disbelief.

"No, she's not my prey. Jennifer is my girlfriend." Belinda said to him.

Damien stared. Jennifer looked up at Belinda. It felt so right to hear. Neither of them had said it before.

"Yes I am her girlfriend," Jennifer said to him.

((A.N Thus this is the end of the chapter. A hole new can of worms has been opened. We have seen Belinda and Jennifer brave or move around the people in Jennifer's life. But the ones in Belinda's may not be so forgiving))


	5. Chapter 5

_Seeds of Doubt Inside and Out_

Damien just stared.

"G-girlfriend?" he sputtered. "Belinda, you don't really need to keep up the act when you have her like that. I didn't know you did the 2 in 1," Damien said.

Damien was thinking of something that was new among Nagas. They would release there urges and then eat their prey.

"Its not an act, and I don't do that, " Belinda said uncoiling around Jennifer.

"2 in 1?" Jennifer asked.

"Belinda, humans are sex toys or food. What are you thinking?" Damien said to her.

Jennifer frowned. Belinda glared. "Jenny is not-"

"Don't tell me you don't eat girls anymore," Damien interrupted. "What about their soft skin when it hits your lips and how they slide down you throat? How you feel their dainty body slid down your tongue and the taste that is so indescribable? Then the ultimate feeling when the girl finally hits your stomach and you feel so satisfied?"

Belinda was drooling a little at Damien's description. With each question she recalled the sensation. Jennifer looked to Belinda and saw the hungry look in her eyes. Belinda snapped out of it.

"No, Damien I still eat girls! I'm not stupid to pass up something so divine. I just-"

_ring ring ring ring._

Belinda was interrupted by Jennifer's cell phone. Jennifer answered.

"Hey Mom... Um, sorry... I'm on my way... Just with a friend," Jennifer said into the phone. She then looked to Belinda.

"Go, I'll see you soon," Belinda said.

Jennifer pulled on her shirt and then kissed Belinda goodbye. She then walked off at a brisk pace. That's when it truly hit Damien.

"You-"

"Damien, lets go." Belinda said with some anger, she then slithered off.

Damien followed her. They were both silent. Belinda would rather have been waiting till Jennifer was away from her mother. However she needed to make sure that Damien didn't gab off to all the other creatures in the forest. If that happened she was sure that Jennifer would be in danger.

As Belinda ventured further and further into the forest something was bothering her. The way she had acted when Damien described eating a girl. Belinda was drooling when Damien spoke. Then Belinda felt even worse when she remembered what she had said.

"No, Damien I still eat girls! I'm not stupid to pass up something so divine," Belinda heard the word echo in her brain. She didn't even get to finish her sentence and say how she wouldn't eat Jennifer.

Belinda just hopped she didn't scare Jennifer.

"Belinda, we need to talk," Damien said after a while.

"What?" Belinda asked, annoyed with Damien. It was practically his fault.

"You need to stop being with Gina." Damien said.

"Why?" Belinda hissed ignoring the incorrect name usage.

"Its not the natural order," Damien said.

"Screw the natural order," Belinda said. "You can't tell me what to do."

"Do you not see the reason? You just can't be with a human. A girl no less! Its like seeing a bird with a worm," Damien said.

"What the hell? Your not my father Damien. I can't do whatever the hell I want," Belinda said.

" No... but I want to be close to you," he said. Damien then grabbed her and kissed her deeply. Belinda pushed him off.

"I love you Belinda," Damien told her.

"I know, and I don't," Belinda said back.

Damien stared at her. "You don't love that... that..."

"Don't tell anyone about about me and her," Belinda said threateningly. She then slithered off.

Damien stood dumbstruck. His face then turned angry.

"Perhaps Gina will listen to reason and end this..." he said angrily and slithered away.

_Hours earlier..._

Jennifer wasn't sure how to feel. A sex toy or a meal, thats all she was seen as. The way Damien talked about her, surly that's not how Belinda felt. The way he talked reminded Jennifer of when she first met Belinda. The hungry look in her eyes and her restraining coils. They felt so much different as compared to when she was held now a days.

Jennifer knew that wasn't how Belinda felt. Then she remembered the look in Belinda's eyes. It was like Belinda had been looking at a turkey dinner after fasting for a week. Belinda may have imagine each sensation of eating, but Jennifer couldn't help but imagine the feeling of that happening to her.

"No. Belinda isn't like that. She wouldn't use me as a sex toy and then eat me. She wouldn't..."

Then Jennifer remembered something from school. The concupiscence plant... she had learned that is was in Chinese medicines and that it was a powerful aphrodisiac. Jennifer pulled the medicine Belinda gave her out of her bag. The plant was in some chinese medicines... And Jennifer had been thinking about Belinda all day. Not only that, Jennifer's body longed for her.

"Am I really just a sex toy to her?" Jennifer whispered. She tried to keep her mind off the second action that was with the 2 in 1. Jennifer closed her eyes and held back her tears. She trudged home.

Jennifer had gotten home and set her things down.

"Welcome home Jennifer!" her mother called. "Dinner is ready."

Jennifer went and sat at the table. She just stared at her food. Jennifer was having trouble eating. The entire thought or she herself being dinner made eating just feel strange. With every swallow Jennifer took made her imagine what it must be like for her to slide down a throat.

So Jennifer sat and stared at the food on her plate.

"May I be excused? I'm not that hungry..." Jennifer said.

"Of course dear. You're not feeling sick again are you?"

"No Mom. I'm fine"

"Just to be sure I'm going to get you some medicine." her mother said standing.

After about five minutes of debate, Jennifer drank the medicine. She then went to her room and laid down. It felt like hours till she fell asleep. Jennifer stared at the ceiling, but in actuality it was only a few minuets before she fell asleep. Jennifer was in such a deep sleep she didn't even hear Belinda tap on her window.

School was normal. Jennifer and Lily talked at lunch and then parted ways after school.

"I'm going to go see Belinda," Jennifer said leaving.

"Alright, be careful," Lily said.

Before Jennifer could tell her to relax, Lily had disappeared. Jennifer began to walk home. She looked into the ally where she usually met Belinda. Belinda wasn't there.

Jennifer figured that she was waiting near the house. However, after walking a block, a tail grabbed Jennifer and pulled her into an ally. Jennifer grunted from having the wind knocked out of her.

"Hey Belinda. Why did you change spots?" Jennifer asked looking up at her.

"I wanted to catch you by surprise," Belinda said with a smile.

This smile was not like Belinda's usual smile. It lacked the warmth it usually held. Belinda's eyes lacked the caring look they had as well. They seemed to be solely focused on Jennifer, which was normal, but it seemed different.

Jennifer tired to pull her hands free, but the coils seemed to tighten.

"Belinda, thats a little tight, my hands are trapped," Jennifer said.

"I know, I want them to be," Belinda replied.

"What?" Jennifer asked looking up at her.

Belinda stared at Jennifer.

"You okay?" Jennifer asked.

"Fine. Nothing a meal won't fix," Belinda said smiling and licking her lips.

"Belinda? What do you mean? I thought-"

Belinda laughed. "You were fun at first, but you got boring. What? You loved me? A Naga can never love her food. Course it is a little sad I thought I knew better. Mother always said to never play with your food."

Jennifer stared at her with wide eyes. "Belinda..."

"Oh, but don't worry, I'll keep you with me... for a little while anyway," Belinda said caressing Jennifer's face. Belinda then wolfed her down.

Jennifer bolted up out of bed, panting. It had all been a dream. It was 4:30 in the morning, and Jennifer couldn't go back to sleep. She kicked off her blankets and sat on her bed till her alarm went off. Jennifer hit it the moment it buzzed.

"Jennifer, what's wrong?" her mother asked when she saw Jennifer not eating again at the breakfast table. Jennifer felt even worse since her dream.

"Nothing."

"I think there is something wrong and I think I know what."

Jennifer looked over to her mother.

"Always being late, you seem to be somewhere else entirely sometimes... You got boyfriend." her mother said to her.

Jennifer paused. "Yeah..." she said.

"And you two are having problems."

Jennifer nodded. "I don't think its going to work mom. I mean we are too different... Like too different species."

Her mother laughed. "They are honey and you are two different people so of course there will be differences. It seems you really like this boy." her mother said to her.

"I do like her. A lot." Jennifer said.

"Her?"

Jennifer nodded and her mother then nodded as well.

"Still, your partner can seem different, because they are. And if you like her so much, you should give her another chance. All relationships have a bump or two," Jennifer's mom told her.

Jennifer smiled. Even though her mother had no idea the extent of Jennifer's problems it helped a little. However, Jennifer still didn't feel to well about the whole relationship.

"So I don't mind you two being together after school. Just come don't be too late for dinner okay?"

Jennifer smiled and nodded and then went to school.

"Lily, so yesterday I met another Naga..." Jennifer said.

"Really? What was she like?" Lily asked.

"It was a he and he obviously didn't like the thought on me and Belinda together."

Lily nodded. "Well it makes sense. I mean... we are kind of like prey to them. But Belinda obviously doesn't feel the same. Well..."

"Well what?"

"She did eat me..." Lily said. She saw the worried look on Jennifer's face. "But she feels totally different about you! Its obvious there is something there. You even got her to throw me up!" Lily said trying to help.

"So you get the science homework?" Lily asked changing the subject.

The rest of the day was normal. Jennifer shuddered a little when she got to science. They were discussing food chains of all things. Jennifer was just relieved the day was over. Jennifer walked home a different route today. She didn't feel like she could see Belinda yet.

That's why Jennifer let out an even louder yelp of surprise when a tail grabbed her into an ally.

"Hello Gina. Taking a new path home today?" Damien asked.

Jennifer tried to stay calm. It was easier seeing the fact Damien had just pulled her into the ally and hadn't coiled himself around her. "Hello Damien, nice to see you and my name in Jennifer. How did you find me?"

Damien glared and then softened his gaze. It bother him how she wasn't even scared.

"Yes. Well I wanted to talk to you and I have an acute sense of smell. A gift that not all Nagas have," he said.

"What did you want to talk about?"

"You and Belinda. Jenny, you need to end it."

Jennifer frowned at her nickname. It only sounded good when Belinda said it. Then the thought of ending what she had with Belinda, made it feel like the world would end too. No matter what doubt she had.

"Don't call me Jenny. Just Jennifer. No. I won't end it," Jennifer told him.

Damien frowned. "Allow me to explain. You are a human. Humans are useful for only two things. Getting out our sexual urges and being food. You see having a relationship with Belinda isn't natural. Not to mention she can have far more pleasurable males. You are only in the way."

"It's sad really. Belinda toying around with you like that," Damien added.

"Damien. She doesn't feel the same for you," Jennifer told him. His crush was far beyond obvious.

Damien froze and the regained composure. "We'll never truly know that if you just get lost. So I am telling you to break up with Belinda," Damien said his voice with more force.

Jennifer shook her head. "No Damien. I want to be with Belinda, not matter how freakish it is. I have feelings for her and I can't even explain. I'm scared and yet ending it feels even scarier. I had never even thought about ending it," Jennifer told him. She surprised herself with every word, but she found they all rang true.

"So I'm telling you I won't end it," Jennifer said turning.

Damien tensed. His body flooded with anger. Then he felt a sensation in his stomach. Damien smiled. He has hoped that Jennifer would end it herself so Belinda could hear it straight from her. However, a new idea formed in his mind. He slithered forward.

As soon as Damien began to slither after her, Jennifer tensed. A voice in her head uttered one word.

"Run."

Jennifer picked up her speed and began to run for it. She grunted when Damien's tail grabbed her by the waist. He coiled himself around her. They felt restraining unlike Belinda's comforting coils.

"Its time you learned your proper place in life Jennifer," he said looking down at her.

Jennifer said nothing and struggled as hard as she could. She started to move her hand up through his coils.

"Ah a fighter. I know how to handle you," Damien said with a smirk.

Jennifer felt Damien's coils tighten. She pulled harder and the coils tightened in response. With every movement she made the coils tightened. Within moments Jennifer could barely breath. She gasped for air as Damien held her.

Damien smiled. "Now do pay attention," Damien said. He then laughed. "I'd hate to repeat myself."

Damien unhinged his jaw. Tears began to roll down Jennifer's eyes.

"If I die I will never see Belinda again," she thought, tears running down her face.

Jennifer tried to speak, to tell Damien to stop, but she couldn't speak from the restraining coils.

Damien ignored her tears and ate her head. He worked his way down to her waist and then swallowed Jennifer down. Jennifer slid down his throat. SHe felt the muscles of his throat work her down to his stomach. Jennifer was able to move her hands in order to stop herself in his throat. Unfortunately, Jennifer had stopped herself too late. She was already past Damien's epiglottis. So she was nothing but an annoyance to him.

"Oh Jennifer, fighting won't do you any good," Damien said.

Jennifer heard him, but held firm. Damien closed his mouth and allowed his spit to gather. He then swallowed. As the spit rolled down his throat is cause the sides of Damien's throat to be slimy. Jennifer slowly began to slip down till she finally fell into Damien's stomach.

Jennifer gasped. To her surprise there was air. However, it seemed like it was mixed with some other gas. Jennifer kept breathing and groped around Damien's stomach lining. As she moved the juices splashed around on her skin. Jennifer winced as she felt the tingle and burn on her skin. Jennifer felt around on the wrinkles of Damien's stomach. Jennifer found the top of the stomach, which had been closed off by the muscle. She banged on the top. Damien held his stomach, but was getting a sick enjoyment out of this. He knew that the more the stomach ached after a Naga ate the shorter it was.

The juices felt like it burnt more the more Jennifer moved. She gasped for air and was suddenly was feeling tired. This was how a Naga's stomach worked. Due to the fact Naga's more often than not ate their prey when it is awake and alive their stomach was different than that of a human. The more the prey moved in the stomach juices the more acidic it became. The gas Jennifer breathed was to make the prey fall asleep.

Jennifer's eyes began to droop. She began to settle into Damien's stomach, the juices covering more of her body.

"Belinda... I love you..." Jennifer whispered as she drifted from consciousness.

Damien smiled as he felt Jennifer settle.

"Time to find Belinda," Damien said slithering off.

((A.N: This concludes the chapter. It was going to be longer, but I decided to make the end of this chapter the beginning on the next chapter))


	6. Chapter 6

_Spectacle_

Belinda had been waiting for Jennifer for a few hours. She was on her way to Jennifer's house to see if she had gone home already. Belinda was worried. She had tried to be with Jennifer yesterday but she had been asleep. Belinda wanted to talk to Jennifer about the whole conversation between Damien and her. Belinda was sure it bothered her at least a little. She was about a block away from Jennifer's house.

"Belinda!" Damien called.

Belinda rolled her eyes. "Go away Damien," Belinda said.

"You going to see Jennifer?" Damien asked.

"Yeah, so?"

"Well maybe I could come to. Just for a second, then I'll leave you guys alone," Damien said.

"Fine."

The two slithered over to Jennifer's house to find Jennifer wasn't home. This was starting to worry Belinda.

"Not home. I could help you look. I do have the sense of smell," Damien offered.

"Right," Belinda said slithering off.

Damien went with her. He knew they would never find Jennifer. He looked half-heartedly in the fruitless search. Belinda continued to search with determination.

"Smell her?" Belinda asked.

"Not yet," Damien replied.

Little did Belinda know, Jennifer was right next to her digesting in Damien's stomach. Belinda sighed. She had no idea where Jennifer was.

"Maybe she's avoiding you." Damien said finally.

Belinda looked over at Damien.

"I mean maybe Jennifer realized its not meant to be. I mean we are Nagas and she is a human," Damien said.

That's when it hit Belinda. Damien never called Jennifer by her name. He always called her Gina.

"Damien, why were you in the city?" Belinda asked.

"I was hunting," Damien answered.

"Damien where is Jennifer?" Belinda asked.

"I don't know where she is," Damien said.

"Damien," Belinda said.

"I don't know," he said. "Let's go home."

Damien began to slither towards the forest. Belinda followed him. As soon as they were in the forest Belinda turned to Damien.

"Damien where is Jennifer?"

"I did meet with her. We had some disagreements," Damien admitted.

Belinda stared at Damien. Damien sighed he figured Jennifer was dead anyway.

"I showed Jennifer her proper place," Damien admitted.

Belinda glared. "Damien spit her out," she said.

"She's probably dead Belinda. You need to let her go and move on," Damien said.

Belinda ran her head into Damien's stomach. Damien groaned.

"What are you doing?" Damien asked.

Belinda said nothing and punched Damien's stomach. Damien doubled over in pain. Belinda then wrapped her tail around Damien's waist and squeezed with all her might. She then gave Damien a finally punch to his gut.

Damien then began to vomit. Belinda winced and closed her eyes. She let go of Damien and looked to see Jennifer laying on the ground. Her body was ominously still. Belinda went to her and all the damage.

Jennifer was covered in stomach juices. She had large burns all over her body. Several on her legs and arms and one on her left cheek. Her hair was out of its normal ponytail. Jennifer's uniform had holes in it from the acid. She laid in the grass still not even breathing. Belinda held Jennifer in her arms.

"Jennifer..." Belinda said. "Jennifer wake up. Come on." Belinda started to shake Jennifer a little.

"Jennifer, Jennifer please," Belinda said, tears falling from her eyes.

"Jennifer... I love you..." Belinda said through her tears holding Jennifer close.

"Belinda... I... love you..."

Belinda looked down and saw Jennifer looking up at her weakly. Damien stared at them is shock, for two things. Jennifer was still alive. He thought she would have been much further digested. This shows how little Damien knows about a Naga's slow digestion. Second was that Belinda had actually cried. Never before had he seen her cry. However, what shocked him the most was that she was crying over Jennifer. It forced him to conclude that... they were truly in love.

"How can this be?" Damien wondered quietly.

Belinda set Jennifer down carefully and turned to Damien, her eyes a blaze with fury. She rushed at him and then put her arm against his neck up against a tree. Damien groaned.

"If you ever come near Jennifer again I will kill you Damien," Belinda hissed.

Damien just nodded. The look in Belinda's eyes was enough to strike fear into the hearts of millions. Not to mention Damien was being held up with such strength.

Jennifer tried to stand, but ended up falling. She was still too weak from the juices and all of the gas she had breathed in from within the stomach. Belinda went over to Jennifer.

"Shhh... I got you," Belinda said lifting Jennifer into her arms and slithered off. Jennifer closed her eyes, her body felt weak from the stomach juices and the special gases she had breathed in. The only thing that let Belinda know Jennifer was still alive was her ever so faint and steady breathing.

Belinda arrived at a lake, she needed to get the acid off of Jennifer. The acid was still slowly eating away at Jennifer's flesh. Belinda felt it too on her arms where she had held Jennifer. Belinda ignored the burning tingling on her skin and laid Jennifer in the lake. Belinda began to wash off Jennifer's body. There was only one problem. Jennifer's clothes were is the way. They were still holding the acid against Jennifer's skin.

"Can you take off your clothes? I need to get the acid under them," Belinda said softly.

Jennifer slowly reach up to her shirt and tried to pull it off. However, Jennifer was having some difficulties. Belinda helped pull of her shirt and then tossed it to the shore. Belinda took a breath and pulled off Jennifer's skirt and tossed it aside as well. Belinda bit her lip as she reached for Jennifer's bra. She removed it and tossed it aside. Belinda did the same for Jennifer's underwear. Belinda wanted to get all the acid off. If she didn't it would eat all the way through Jennifer.

Belinda blushed slightly at Jennifer's bare body. This wasn't the situation she wanted to be in when she saw Jennifer naked. Belinda began to run her hands along Jennifer's body, washing off the acid and being mindful of the burns.

Jennifer's eyes were closed but she slowly came into conciseness. However, she kept her eyes closed. Her mind hadn't even registered the fact she was naked. All she felt were hands moving across her skin. She smiled in her mind as Belinda rubbed.

"Trouble eating Belinda?" a voice from behind Belinda said.

Belinda turned her head to the voice. It was Alex, a werewolf. Alex had no fear of Naga's because it had been discovered that werewolves have an unpleasant taste. The only time a naga would eat a werewolf would be out of pure desperation. Belinda said nothing and continued to wash Jennifer. Alex walked over to the edge of the lake. Her wolf ears perked with interest. She wore a brown skirt of sorts and a shirt that was cut diagonally at the top so it exposed one of her shoulders.

"I wouldn't eat her again if you threw her up already," Alex said.

"I didn't eat her. And I am not going to," Belinda hissed.

Alex stared, but quickly caught on. "So you brought her here?" she asked in disbelief.

"Not exactly. Damien did," Belinda said curtly.

Alex nodded, things were clicking into place.

Belinda stared at Jennifer's burns. "She needs a hospital..."

"Belinda think. The girl has burns all over her body. Taking her to the hospital is practically exposing us," Alex said.

"What should I do?" Belinda shouted to her.

"I'll get some bandages, my pack stole some from a hospital," Alex said simply. She ran off into the forest and came back ten minuets later. "She'll have to be dry before you put them on."

Belinda nodded. "Take care Belinda," Alex said walking off.

After a few more moments Belinda thought she had washed Jennifer enough she slithered ashore with her. Belinda wrapped one coil around Jennifer's bare body and laid against a tree and closed her eyes.

Jennifer had drifted off to sleep and now slowly came into full consciousness. She opened her eyes slowly and noticed a coil around her body. She small slightly when she saw that it was Belinda's. Jennifer turned over so that she lay on Belinda.

Belinda opened her eyes and smiled down at Jennifer.

"Hey," Belinda said.

"Hey," Jennifer replied.

Jennifer then moved up to Belinda and leaned in close. Belinda blushed because of Jennifer coming close with her bare body.

"I thought I was never going to see you again," Jennifer told her.

"Me too," Belinda told her.

Jennifer began to kiss Belinda deeply. Belinda's eyes widened, but she then kissed back. Belinda reached a hand up to Jennifer's breast and rubbed it slowly. Jennifer moaned in pleasure. Jennifer stuck her tongue into Belinda's mouth. Belinda sucked on it and let out a moan.

Belinda pulled away and kissed Jennifer's body and ran her tongue across Jennifer's skin. The taste of Jennifer played on Belinda's tongue she closed her eyes and enjoyed it. Jennifer closed her eyes the sensation of Belinda's kissing and her tongue. Jennifer moaned.

Jennifer kissed Belinda's neck. Belinda closed her eyes and smiled. Jennifer deepened her kissing and Belinda's muscles tightened in pleasure. Jennifer gasped. Belinda's tail had tightened around her body.

"Oh sorry," Belinda said relaxing.

"Its okay," Jennifer said with a smile.

"Are you sure about this?" Belinda asked looked at Jennifer's burns.

"I'm fine," Jennifer said. She kissed Belinda on the lips. Belinda smiled and held Jennifer close.

Jennifer winced and continued to kiss Belinda. Belinda felt the wince and pulled away.

"Maybe we should do this later," Belinda said.

Jennifer nodded. "Okay..."

Belinda held her lightly. Jennifer leaned her head against Belinda's chest. Slowly they both fell a sleep.

"I can't believe it," Damien said from across the lake.

"She loves her Damien," Alex said beside him.

"How can that be? You see how unnatural that is.

"I saw the way Belinda looked at her and cared for her. Belinda loves her," Alex told him.

Damien said nothing.

"You know about the great legend. How humans are our ancestors. They can feel love and so can we."

"But a naga and a human? A naga and a naga should be more compatible."

"Well, sometimes there needs to be chemistry. You know a physical and emotional attraction." Alex said.

"Wait, what?"

"Chemistry,"

Damien said nothing and slithered off. "Chemistry..."

Jennifer bolted up.

"What is it?" Belinda asked.

"I got to go home," Jennifer said. "My mom was expecting me hours ago."

Belinda nodded and took Jennifer home. Jennifer stayed in the shadows while Belinda got her some clothes. Jennifer walked in to find everyone was asleep.

"Oh... hi Jennifer. I thought you were at Lily's.." her mother said sleepily. She had been getting water.

"Oh I um left m tooth brush... So we called it off," Jennifer said. She hopped her mother would buy it.

"Okay," her mother said walking to her room.

Jennifer sighed and went to her room. She let Belinda in and they slept together in the same bed. Belinda left early in the morning and Jennifer went off to school.

"Thanks Lily," Jennifer said once she ran into her.

"I thought you and Belinda would be doing stuff," Lily said.

"Well kind of... I got eaten..." Jennifer said. She had hid the burns well with a coat and tights.

Lily's eyes widened.

"It wasn't Belinda... It was Damien the other Naga I told you about."

"You okay?"

Jennifer nodded. "I was in there for a few hours, but Belinda saved me. And we would have... if I wasn't so burned."

The two talked about it till the had to go to class. The rest of the day had been refreshingly normal.

"You sure you want to go alone?" Lily asked.

"Yeah I'm going to be with Belinda," Jennifer said.

The two left and Jennifer met up with Belinda at their normal spot and kissed. Then they parted ways. Jennifer walked home and entered the door.

"I'm home," Jennifer said.

"Hi Jennifer!" Emma said cheerfully.

"Hello Jennifer, we've been waiting," a voice said.

Jennifer looked in the living room and saw Damien with Emma sitting in his loose coils playing around. Jennifer stared.

"We need to talk," Damien said simply.


	7. Chapter 7

_What Curiosity Grows_

"What do you want Damien?" Jennifer asked anger in her voice.

"We need to talk in private," Damien said.

"Where is my mother," Jennifer asked forcefully.

"Mommy dearest didn't come home yet. But I believe your brother is not having a nice nap in the other room. My compliments," Damien said.

Jennifer peeked into the other room and saw Zackery sleeping. She then heard Emma giggle.

"I suggest you come Jenny," Damien said. He began to tighten his coils on Emma, who laughed.

"Hug!"

" Or I can take your sister, course she won't be leaving the same way," he said putting his head close to Emma's.

"Fine Damien," Jennifer said.

Damien uncoiled from Emma. "Alright Emma, remember what I told you."

"Don't open the window or door for strangers and always look both ways before crossing the street," Emma said.

"Good girl," Damien said patting her on the head. Secretly he had a soft spot for children.

Jennifer and Damien went to an ally near her house. Jennifer was secretly nervous, but she was ready if Damien was to try and eat her again. Damien turned to her once they arrived.

"Why does Belinda love you?" he asked bluntly.

Jennifer was taken off guard at this question. "Wha-"

"I think... its your chemistry. There is something about you that attracts her to you," Damien said.

"Well maybe... is this it?" Jennifer asked.

"Not really," Damien said. He quickly pinned her up to the wall.

"Damien what are you-"

"If its physical I must feel it too right? A human and a naga. I must have to feel it," Damien said. "So..."

Damien leaned close to Jennifer and tore her skirt.

"Damien stop..." Jennifer plead as she tried to get out of Damien's hold.

"If you do this for Belinda keep going, I want to feel what she feels" Damien said. He leaned in and kissed her deeply. It felt like he was just forcing himself on her.

Jennifer shivered when she could have sworn she felt his member brush against her. Damien deepened the kiss and with one hand he began to pull off Jennifer's underwear. Jennifer tried to pull away she felt his member slowly entering her. Damien was about to pound into Jennifer when Damien's head slammed into hers. Something had hit Damien in the back of the head.

"Ah! What the?" Damien said turning to see what it was.

"Put. her. down." there stood Lily she dug into her bag and pulled out a geometry book. She had thrown her vocabulary book the first time. Her legs were shaking, Jennifer could tell it was taking every ounce of Lily's courage to keep herself from running.

Damien stared. "Mind your own business human. Leave,"

Jennifer knew Damien wasn't going to eat her... the same could not be said for Lily. "Lily go! I'll be fine!"

"Like hell I am leaving my best friend here! Now put her down unless you want a closer look at my geometry!" she said obviously trying not to sound scared.

Damien let go of Jennifer and slithered towards Lily. Lily was shaking slightly in fear as Damien approached. However, her eyes were focused and determined.

"Now human-AH!" Damien said. Lily had chucked her textbook at him and hit him in the face.

"What was that for?" Damien asked his hand on the place where the book hit.

Lily stared her eyes now showed her fear. Damien glared at Lily.

"You think this is wise? Picking a fight with a naga?" he asked circling around her.

Lily pulled out a history textbook next and swallowed. "I won't stand by and watch you hurt Jennifer- So leave before I-"

"You're stubborn," Damien interrupted as he coiled around her, pinning her arms to her sides. Damien held his face close to Lily's. The two stared into each other's eyes. At first Lily held a scared expression on her face, but slowly it melted away. Damien leaned in close to hr but then he quickly uncoiled from Lily and left.

"What was that? I was going to eat her... wasn't I?" Damien wondered.

"You okay?" Jennifer asked going to Lily.

"...Fine," Lily said staring off towards where Damien went.

Belinda was out hunting, she lay in the shadows waiting for prey. She saw a woman, tall and chubby walk past. Swiftly Belinda pulled the woman into the shadows. Belinda's prey's eyes widened in shock. Belinda licked her lips and was about to eat the woman when she stopped.

Belinda couldn't help but think of Jennifer, how she was so limp, how she looked almost dead after what Damien had done. Even though this woman looked different. Even though Belinda longed for the satisfaction of a body in her stomach and the movement, she couldn't bring herself to eat her prey.

Belinda stared down at the woman and squeezed. The woman gasped and then fainted from lack of oxygen. Belinda then let her go and slithered off. Her stomach growled. Belinda wanted to see Jennifer, but she feared what she would do in her hunger.

_2 days later... _

Jennifer hadn't seen or heard from Lily ever since what had happened in the ally. She hadn't seen Belinda either. She was starting to worry. What if Damien ate Lily? What if he was holding her hostage against Belinda? Of course the worse this was picturing Lily up against a wall Damien doing the same he had done to Jennifer then eating her after. Jennifer shuddered.

After school Jennifer hung around the alleyway waiting for Belinda like she had done for two days.

Belinda had been eating smaller animals to strive off her hunger. She lucked out and ate an extremely large dog. Of course with each animal she ate Belinda just grimaced. They didn't taste as good as girls at all. She slithered into the ally and saw Jennifer.

"Hey," Belinda said.

"Belinda! I was getting worried... are you okay?" Jennifer asked running to her.

"Fine," Belinda said. She bit her lip, Jennifer looked really tasty.

"I never got to tell you what happened with me and Damien..." Jennifer said.

Belinda snapped out of eying Jennifer. Her tone went serious. "What happened?"

"Well... Damien came to my house and then we went to go talk and. . . he wondered why you loved me. And then he kissed me and stuck his-"

"HE DID WHAT?" Belinda yelled.

"Lily saved me though! He didn't do much." Jennifer assured. "Thats more of what I wanted to talk about... I haven't seen Lily for a few days and she's not answering her phone. I have a feeling Damien may have..." Jennifer trailed off.

"Let's go, we'll see if he has seen her. I want to pay him a little visit too," Belinda hissed.

Jennifer and Belinda ventured into forest. Belinda leading the way, but making sure Jennifer was by her side. The forest wasn't the safest place for humans, all kinds of creatures had humans as prey. The continued till they heard a scream. Jennifer knew it immediately.

"Lily!" Jennifer exclaimed and she broke into a run.

"Jennifer wait!" Belinda exclaimed slithering after her.

"AHHH! No! Stop!" Lily's voice said.

"Now you didn't take off anymore so this is the consequence," came Damien's voice.

"No!" Lily screamed.

Jennifer ran and saw Lily and Damien. She expected to see Damien coiled around her about to swallow Lily. Instead Jennifer saw a chess board, Damien was wearing a skirt and girly shirt. He was on top of Lily who was wearing shoes and only her underwear and Damien was tickling her.

Belinda caught up and stared.

Lily screamed and laughed. Damien then stopped tickling her when he saw Jennifer and Belinda. Lily looked up at them.

"Jennifer? Belinda?" Lily said.

"What are you doing?" Jennifer asked staring.

"Um... strip chess..." Lily said sheepishly.

"Damien what are you wearing?" Belinda asked again.

"Um... Lily's uniform..."

Belinda and Jennifer just stared.

((This concludes chapter 7. Next chapter is the end!))


	8. Chapter 8

_The unfortunate results_

Belinda frowned. "What happened to the whole nature's rules?"

Damien said nothing and blushed.

"Then you have the nerve to do that to Jennifer?" Belinda growled.

"Ah, I know it sounds bad but-"

Belinda tackled Damien and began to punch him.

Jennifer looked to Lily. "Strip chess huh? Where have you been?"

"Well Damien and I started talking and then we went to the forest together and played games and stuff. This is the most nudity we've had. I swear," Lily said.

"Alright," Jennifer said.

"Jennifer... I think I love him..." Lily said with a blush.

"What? You mean... really?

Lily nodded. Jennifer stood and then smiled slightly.

"I was curious okay?" Damien shouted.

"Curious? What the hell kind of excuse is that?" Belinda shouted punching him again.

Jennifer and Lily's eyes widened and after several more blows via Belinda and around 15 minuets of calming her down, they were able to get to her to stop attacking Damien.

"I won't do it again Belinda I promise," Damien said.

"You better not, if you hurt Jennifer in any way I will eat Lily," Belinda threatened.

Damien, Lily and Jennifer stared at Belinda. Her stomach then growled loudly.

"I'm gonna go," Belinda said going off.

Jennifer sensed that something wasn't right. She went off and followed Belinda.

"Did you mean it?" Jennifer asked.

"What?"

"That you'd eat Lily," Jennifer said.

"I don't know," Belinda replied not looking at Jennifer, Belinda feared if she did she would eat Jennifer.

Jennifer sensed something wrong. Belinda wasn't acting normal and her stomach had growled so loudly before, it wasn't like her to not eat.

"Belinda are you okay?" Jennifer asked.

"I'm hungry," Belinda said.

"Well why don't go hunt?" Jennifer asked.

"I can't eat girls Jennifer," Belinda said stopping in her tacks. "whenever I even think about hunting... I think of you and what happened. Then I just can't... I see you getting hurt..."

"Belinda..." Jennifer said.

"I'm don't think we can be together..." Belinda said.

"What do you mean? Belinda I'm fine! Damien's not going to do anything and I think we are finally in the clear. After we get you eating something we'll be-"

"I'm thinking about eating you right now Jennifer," Belinda interrupted. "About bolting you down. I don't want you to get hurt. This is over," Belinda then slithered off.

Jennifer stood tears welling in her eyes. She slowly walked home and barely said anything the whole night.

_Friday..._

"Jennifer are you okay?" Lily asked.

"Fine! Never better!" Jennifer said perkily. "Why?"

"First of all, you have been staring at your food instead of eating it all lunch, and your doing that thing you do again," Lily pointed out.

"What thing?" Jennifer asked smiling.

"Where you are so upset you come full circle and start to act waaaay too perky," Lily said.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Jennifer said.

"Did something happen with Belinda?" Lily asked.

Jennifer said nothing and then the bell rang.

"Got to go to class," Jennifer said sounding sad.

Jennifer tried to look cheerful throughout the day. At the end of school she stood in the ally waiting for Belinda like she had been doing for the past few days. She waited and waited till her alarm on her phone went off. Jennifer had to go to work.

Jennifer started chop onions, peppers and things at work. She tried not to think of Belinda. She just couldn't, it hurt too much. Jennifer had been looking for her for days now with no luck.

"Hey Jennifer, we're packing up. You want the extra stuff? I think we have as many burritos that we could build another person," the cook laughed.

This gave Jennifer an idea. "Yeah I'll take them all!" Jennifer exclaimed.

Belinda was trying to eat fairies in the forest. Her body was so thin one could see her bones. She snapped her jaws at them, but they easily eluded her.

Damien saw her. "Belinda what are you doing?"

"Hunting," Belinda said jumping at fairies.

"Belinda stop. What is going on?"

"Nothing," Belinda said.

"You are starving yourself and you are hunting fairies. Fairies, Belinda." Damien pointed. "At least when you were with Jennifer you were healthy. Now..."

"I can't eat girls Damien! I just can't!" Belinda shouted. "You don't understand."

"I do. I stopped eating girls too because of Lily. Every time I see her or we kiss I think of eating her. You know that? I only eat men now." Damien said.

"Well whoopdie flipping do!" Belinda shouted. "I can only eat girls! Not men! Just... just go away Damien," Belinda said.

Damien wanted to say something, but sighed and then slithered off.

"Belinda?" a voice called from the distance.

Belinda froze. "No...," she knew that voice all too well.

Jennifer came through the trees and froze when she saw Belinda. "Belinda... what happened to you?"

"Go away Jennifer," Belinda said looking at her. Belinda was already moving closer to her. Sizing Jennifer up for her throat...

"We can work through this. I brought you something," Jennifer said reaching into her bag and pulling out a burrito.

"I don't eat human food..." Belinda said.

"You've never tried it," Jennifer said.

Belinda looked at it. "I don't know..."

"We won't till you try," Jennifer said.

Belinda took it and hesitated.

"Come on Belinda you can do it," Jennifer encouraged.

Belinda swallowed it whole, it didn't feel right. She shook her head.

"Try chewing it," Jennifer said handing Belinda another.

Belinda sighed and bit into the burrito and her eyes widened. It was spicy and the ingredients spilling into her mouth felt so strange to her. Belinda then swallowed.

"Well?" Jennifer asked.

"Its good," Belinda said smiling.

Jennifer beamed. "Good because I have a lot more," she said dumping all the burritos out of her bag. Belinda and Jennifer laughed.

The next day Jennifer was cooking like crazy in the kitchen.

"You don't have to do this Jenny..." Belinda said watching.

"No, I'm fine. You said you wanted to taste my cooking anyhow," Jennifer said looking up.

"Can I have some Jennifer?" Emma asked.

"Course Emma." Jennifer said. "Okay done!" Jennifer exclaimed plating the food.

Belinda fumbled with her fork but got it right and ate some of the spaghetti Jennifer had made.

"Wow..." Belinda said.

"How is it?" Jennifer asked walking over to them.

"Amazing," Belinda said coiling around Jennifer.

Jennifer smiled as the two leaned in to kiss. They kissed each other passionately. Jennifer put her arms around Belinda and deepened the kiss.

"Jennifer sweetheart I'm home and I brought this friend of mine from a t.v station nameed- AH!" Jennifer's mother screamed seeing her daughter in the coils of Belinda.

The man that was with Jennifer's mom stared.

"Hi mom... Um... this is my girlfriend Belinda. Belinda this is my mom..." Jennifer said sheepishly.

Belinda uncoiled from Jennifer and went to Jennifer's mother. "Nice to meet you. I very much like you daughter."

Jennifer's mother stood in shock. Her friend had run out.

"N-n-nice to meet you Belinda," her mother finally said. "So you are this girlfriend of Jennifer's... Well we finally meet."

The End.

(A.N This is the end my friends. Alternate endings are coming up soon there will be the sequel. Please Comment!)


	9. Alternate Ending

_The unfortunate results_

Belinda frowned. "What happened to the whole nature's rules?"

Damien said nothing and blushed.

"Then you have the nerve to do that to Jennifer?" Belinda growled.

"Ah, I know it sounds bad but-"

Belinda tackled Damien and began to punch him.

Jennifer looked to Lily. "Strip chess huh? Where have you been?"

"Well Damien and I started talking and then we went to the forest together and played games and stuff. This is the most nudity we've had. I swear," Lily said.

"Alright," Jennifer said.

"Jennifer... I think I love him..." Lily said with a blush.

"What? You mean... really?

Lily nodded. Jennifer stood and then smiled slightly.

"I was curious okay?" Damien shouted.

"Curious? What the hell kind of excuse is that?" Belinda shouted punching him again.

Jennifer and Lily's eyes widened and after several more blows via Belinda and around 15 minuets of calming her down, they were able to get to her to stop attacking Damien.

"I won't do it again Belinda I promise," Damien said.

"You better not, if you hurt Jennifer in any way I will eat Lily," Belinda threatened.

Damien, Lily and Jennifer stared at Belinda. Her stomach then growled loudly.

"I'm gonna go," Belinda said going off.

Jennifer sensed that something wasn't right. She went off and followed Belinda.

"Did you mean it?" Jennifer asked.

"What?"

"That you'd eat Lily," Jennifer said.

"I don't know," Belinda replied not looking at Jennifer, Belinda feared if she did she would eat Jennifer.

Jennifer sensed something wrong. Belinda wasn't acting normal and her stomach had growled so loudly before, it wasn't like her to not eat.

"Belinda are you okay?" Jennifer asked.

"I'm hungry," Belinda said.

"Well why don't go hunt?" Jennifer asked.

"I can't eat girls Jennifer," Belinda said stopping in her tacks. "whenever I even think about hunting... I think of you and what happened. Then I just can't... I see you getting hurt..."

"Belinda..." Jennifer said.

"I'm don't think we can be together..." Belinda said.

"What do you mean? Belinda I'm fine! Damien's not going to do anything and I think we are finally in the clear. After we get you eating something we'll be-"

"I'm thinking about eating you right now Jennifer," Belinda interrupted. "About bolting you down. I don't want you to get hurt. This is over," Belinda then slithered off.

Jennifer stood tears welling in her eyes. She slowly walked home and barely said anything the whole night.

_Friday..._

"Jennifer are you okay?" Lily asked.

"Fine! Never better!" Jennifer said perkily. "Why?"

"First of all, you have been staring at your food instead of eating it all lunch, and your doing that thing you do again," Lily pointed out.

"What thing?" Jennifer asked smiling.

"Where you are so upset you come full circle and start to act waaaay too perky," Lily said.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Jennifer said.

"Did something happen with Belinda?" Lily asked.

Jennifer said nothing and then the bell rang.

"Got to go to class," Jennifer said sounding sad.

Jennifer tried to look cheerful throughout the day. At the end of school she stood in the ally waiting for Belinda like she had been doing for the past few days. She waited and waited till her alarm on her phone went off. Jennifer had to go to work.

Jennifer started chop onions, peppers and things at work. She tried not to think of Belinda. She just couldn't, it hurt too much. Jennifer had been looking for her for days now with no luck.

"Hey Jennifer, we're packing up. You want the extra stuff? I think we have as many burritos that we could build another person," the cook laughed.

This gave Jennifer an idea. "Yeah I'll take them all!" Jennifer exclaimed.

Belinda was trying to eat fairies in the forest. Her body was so thin one could see her bones. She snapped her jaws at them, but they easily eluded her.

Damien saw her. "Belinda what are you doing?"

"Hunting," Belinda said jumping at fairies.

"Belinda stop. What is going on?"

"Nothing," Belinda said.

"You are starving yourself and you are hunting fairies. Fairies, Belinda." Damien pointed. "At least when you were with Jennifer you were healthy. Now..."

"I can't eat girls Damien! I just can't!" Belinda shouted. "You don't understand."

"I do. I stopped eating girls too because of Lily. Every time I see her or we kiss I think of eating her. You know that? I only eat men now." Damien said.

"Well whoopdie flipping do!" Belinda shouted. "I can only eat girls! Not men! Just... just go away Damien," Belinda said.

Damien wanted to say something, but sighed and then slithered off.

"Belinda?" a voice called from the distance.

Belinda froze. "No...," she knew that voice all too well.

Jennifer came through the trees and froze when she saw Belinda. "Belinda... what happened to you?"

"Go away Jennifer," Belinda said looking at her. Belinda was already moving closer to her. Sizing Jennifer up for her throat...

"We can work through this. I brought you something," Jennifer said reaching into her bag and pulling out a burrito.

"I don't eat human food..." Belinda said.

"You've never tried it," Jennifer said.

Belinda looked at it. "I don't know..."

"We won't till you try," Jennifer said.

Belinda took it and hesitated.

"Come on Belinda you can do it," Jennifer encouraged.

Belinda swallowed it whole, it didn't feel right. She shook her head.

"Try chewing it," Jennifer said handing Belinda another.

Belinda sighed and bit into the burrito and her eyes widened. It was spicy and the ingredients spilling into her mouth felt so strange to her. Belinda then swallowed.

"Well?" Jennifer asked.

"Its good," Belinda said smiling.

Jennifer beamed. "Good because I have a lot more," she said dumping all the burritos out of her bag. Belinda and Jennifer laughed.

Belinda picked up another and stared at it. Jennifer moved closer to Belinda and smiled. However, Belinda wasn't satisfied with what she had. The burritos only seemed to rouse her hunger.

"I knew we'd figure it out," Jennifer said to Belinda with a smile.

"Yeah..." Belinda said. She coiled around Jennifer.

Jennifer looked up at Belinda and blinked. "You full already?" Jennifer asked.

"Famished actually," Belinda said staring at Jennifer.

"Belinda?"

Belinda was blinded by her hunger and didn't realize it was Jennifer in her coils. Belinda unhinged jaw and started on Jennifer's head.

"Belinda its me Jennifer!" Jennifer shouted, however part of it was muffled from being said into Belinda's body.

Belinda said nothing, and swallowed Jennifer down. She let out a content sigh. Belinda enjoyed the spicy taste Jennifer left in her mouth. Jennifer hit Belinda's stomach and began to panic. She made sure not to breath too much or move.

"Belinda!" Jennifer shouted.

Belinda looked down at her stomach. "Shh, be quiet and digest. After this I am going to see Jennifer."

"But I am Jennifer!" she shouted.

"Hush please, I'm going to take a nap," Belinda said laying down.

Jennifer bagged on Belinda's stomach. However, Belinda only smiled and closed her eyes. Jennifer winced at the acid on her skin. She heard Belinda's lungs expand in a relaxed fashion. Jennifer knew Belinda was asleep. No matter how many times she banged on Belinda's stomach Belinda's wasn't waking up.

"Ah!" Jennifer yelped, the acid was getting down to her nerves. She didn't want to look at her burning body, Jennifer knew if she did she would panic.

"Belinda... I know you're going to wake up and realize what's happened..." Jennifer said weakly. "I want you to know its okay... We'll always be together now... and forever" Jennifer said weakly closing her eyes.

Six hours later Belinda woke up with a yawn.

"It feels good waking up after eating," Belinda said. "Now I can see Jennifer!" Belinda exclaimed, not knowing what she had done. Belinda began to slither to Jennifer's house when she saw Jennifer's bag.

"No... no, no, no!" Belinda shouted as she realized. She placed her hand of her belly, she felt a small bulge.

Belinda punched herself in the gut and stuck her finger down her throat to throw up. Up into her mouth came a broken elastic hair band. Belinda pulled it out of her mouth. Tears then came to her eyes. She knew who's it was. Belinda bowed her head and tears ran down her face. Her body shook as she cried.

"Jennifer... Jennifer," Belinda cried.

Belinda's tears continued to flow as she mourned the loss of her dear Jennifer.

The End

(Indeed a much sadder ending. I decided to put this alternate first so we can all go out on a better note for the second alternate ending.)


	10. Alternate Ending 2

_The Blue moon_

Belinda frowned. "What happened to the whole nature's rules?"

Damien said nothing and blushed.

"Then you have the nerve to do that to Jennifer?" Belinda growled.

"Ah, I know it sounds bad but-"

Belinda tackled Damien and began to punch him.

Jennifer looked to Lily. "Strip chess huh? Where have you been?"

"Well Damien and I started talking and then we went to the forest together and played games and stuff. This is the most nudity we've had. I swear," Lily said.

"Alright," Jennifer said.

"Jennifer... I think I love him..." Lily said with a blush.

"What? You mean... really?

Lily nodded. Jennifer stood and then smiled slightly.

"I was curious okay?" Damien shouted.

"Curious? What the hell kind of excuse is that?" Belinda shouted punching him again.

Jennifer and Lily's eyes widened and after several more blows via Belinda and around 15 minuets of calming her down, they were able to get to her to stop attacking Damien.

"I won't do it again Belinda I promise," Damien said.

"You better not, if you hurt Jennifer in any way I will eat Lily," Belinda threatened.

"You better not," Damien growled.

The two glared at each other.

"Ah, I think neither of you is going to hurt either of us," Jennifer interrupted.

"Yeah," Damien said.

"Right," Belinda said.

The two couples split ways. Jennifer walked with Belinda.

"Its going to be a blue moon tomorrow," Belinda said.

"Oh yeah, I heard about that..." Jennifer said. "We should check that out."

"Wouldn't miss it for the world," Belinda said with a smile.

Jennifer went home and things seemed to be, well somewhat normal. She ate dinner, went to bed, where Belinda came in and they slept together. Belinda then left early morning.

At school everyone was talking about the blue moon coming that night.

"I hear it only happens ever 1000 years!" a student exclaimed.

"Must be magical!"

Jennifer headed home and let her mother know she was going to be spending the night with her friends. Jennifer, Lily, Belinda and Damien all met on the edge of the forest. Then the couples spilt up. Jennifer lead Belinda up to the top of a building and Lily lead Damien up to the top of a neighboring one.

Belinda and Jennifer sat on a building and watched the sky. They couldn't see the moon because of all the clouds.

"I'm sure it'll come out soon," Belinda said,

"I hope so... but even if it doesn't its okay," Jennifer said.

Belinda looked at her.

"I get to be here, outside, with you all night," Jennifer smiled.

Belinda smiled back. "This is nice," Belinda said leaning closer to her.

Jennifer leaned in as well. The two's lips met and they slowly kissed each other. Belinda slid her tongue into Jennifer's mouth. Jennifer shivered with pleasure and sucked on it. They were so involved with the kiss they didn't notice the blue moon coming out.

Jennifer then yelped.

"Jennifer?" Belinda said pulling away. She gasped when she saw Jennifer's legs. Well, her lack of legs.

"Your legs! They're a- You're a- You're a naga!" Belinda exclaimed her hands over her mouth.

Jennifer looked at her green tail in a panic. "What? How did this happen?"

"Maybe it was the blue moon..." Belinda trailed off.

"Jennifer, do you know what this means?" Belinda asked. "I don't have to worry about eating you or creatures attacking!"

Jennifer smiled. "You're right!" she exclaimed.

Jennifer went to hold Belinda and Belinda held Jennifer, their tails intertwining. Slowly they kissed each other. Jennifer ran her hands along Belinda's body. Belinda shivered with pleasure. The two then held each other in the light of the moon.

"But I don't know how to be a naga... and my family..." Jennifer said.

"I can teach you," Belinda said to her. "Well handle your family one step at a time," Belinda told her.

The two got off the building and slithered through the forest. Jennifer then pinned Belinda up on a tree and kissed her. Belinda kissed Jennifer back, deepening it. They held each other, both of them in sheer bliss. However, the moon slowly faded from the sky.

Jennifer felt her tail separate her legs slowly forming.

"Belinda..." Jennifer said.

Belinda then noticed. "What happened?"

The sun peeked out at them.

"The magic of the full moon..." Jennifer said.

Belinda still held her close. "I don't care what you are Jenny. I'll love you no matter what you are."

"And I will love you," Jennifer said looking into Belinda's eyes. They two welcomed the day with a kiss that held all of their passion for each other.

The End

(My last alternate ending. So a little FYI, the same thing happened to Lily. Please comment and say which you like better ^ ^)


End file.
